galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Valle del Sol
About halfway between the Glowton Republic and Paradise City, settled right up against the International 819 roadway, is the Valle del Sol rest stop. Built up from the debris of a recreational park, the Valle del Sol has become the most important- and safest- waystation between the two civilizations. Provided with food from Glowton and power cells from Paradise City, the waystation has become a thriving if small community providing travelers with necessary fuel, consumables, protection, and all manner of souvenirs to make their travels easier, and thus encourage continued use of the 819. Providing additional value to the Valle del Sol's location is its remoteness- the locals do not allow settlers to set up new towns or communities within a hundred miles of their home, protecting them from what they believe to be the inevitable development of new ghost towns which might provide hauntings for hostile spirits, or encampments for bandits and raiders to set up in. The Valle del Sol is, as noted, a very small community, having only a hundred or so permanent residents, and maybe twice that in laborers and artisans looking for temporary work. Most of these people work in the service, security or engineering industries; attending to traveling customers, protecting the town and keeping the peace, or ensuring that local infrastructure remains stable and operative. The Valle del Sol as such is able to boast a surprising number of modern conveniences and luxuries despite its isolation. A communications tower well within range of Fort Lerran provides internet, radio, and television. A small Golden Age water treatment plant built over an underground spring combined with septic tanks and precipitation collectors allow for efficient recycling of wasted materials and provide the Valle with a comfortable supply of water for cleaning and drinking. Shipments from Paradise City allow for modern and Golden Age vehicles to be refuelled and maintained, while shipments from the Glowton Republic make it possible to care for all manner of animals. Though rustic and effectively in the middle of nowhere, the Valle del Sol is a veritable oasis. Despite- or perhaps due to- all the comforts the Valle promises, it tends to attract trouble like flames attract moths. Though the Valle remains firmly under the control of a local council comprised of the eldest living permanent residents, criminal activities are frequent as there are only a handful of full-time enforcers. All sorts of transactions and deals that would otherwise be illegal in the two nearest civilized communities occur on a daily basis in the Valle despite the wishes of the local council- but they are wise enough to know that their numbers are too small to do much real police work. So, in an effort to keep troubles to a minimum, an unofficial agreement has been written between the residents and the criminal element- nobody causes trouble for anyone else. If either side of the law causes trouble, the other side removes the transgressors by force, and is not stopped in the course of doing so. It is at best a shaky agreement, but it is also the only currently feasible one as a result of the Valle's isolation. Naruvan Wastes Back to Main Page